Edd2012
Edd2012 (Edd) is a Major character in the Third and Fourth seasons of Voltz Wars. Edd serves as the main antagonist of Voltz Wars season 3 and 4. He is the alter ego of SpeedMasterDash, a member of FMB. He was brainwashed and driven crazy after he was captured by Finbarhawkes and D_2the_avid, which caused his alter ego to surface. After he escaped, Edd in his unstable state of mind attacked his old friends (FMB) and split his soul into seven Porkcruxes. This drove Edd into more insanity to the point that his old personality was erased and he became a power hungry warlord. By splitting his soul into the 7 Porkcruxes Edd became invincible, the only way to defeat him and restore him to his old self being to destroy all of the Porkcruxes. He was self proclaimed King of the Empire of Pork and has been named Lord of the Sunny Shore after completely conquering the region with his Army of Pork (which was similarly powered by the porckruxes. After the Invasion of Elysium, Edd attempted to retrieve the last two Porkcruxes that FMB stole, but FMB destroyed the Porkcruxes by pushing D_47the_avid into a black hole, restoring Edd to his old self. Biography Season Three Brainwashed At the beginning of Voltz Wars: Season Three, Edd was portrayed as an ally of FunkMasterBlast and _Ricochet and a loyal member of FMB. When they time traveled from Technic to the Voltz Wars Server, they stepped through the Fountain of Youth and landed at an old dock, he made it his home. From there, Edd attempted to contact his lost friends but was eventually driven out and made his home in a small cave, it was here he was captured by FND Games and was interrogated by Finbarhawkes and D_2the_avid, where he eventually went insane and became obsessed with pork. He split his soul into seven pieces of pork known as Porkcruxes. His motivations are to conquer the world with the perfect glaze, being related to the search for "the perfect pork". Five porkcruxes have been destroyed by David (The Porkborn) so far and Edd continues his crusade as the Lord Of All Porkness. Meeting Tycer and Myles At some point Edd met and "befriended" TycerX and MylesC. Pretending to be a nice helpful player, and that FnD and FMB were evil. This led to Tycer and Myles trusting Edd and fighting FnD. Eventually Edd betrayed them and trapped them in a different space and time. The Battle of Tekkit Once Edd revealed himself to be evil, attacking both FnD and FMB, he escaped back to the Tekkit dimension. When FnD and FMB allied themselves against him, Edd fought them at FunkMasterBlast's old base in Tekkit, intentionally destroying it with missiles and hypersonic explosives during the battle. It was here where the allies realised Edd's true power as he could shrug off a sniper headshot like nothing and fire a missile well enough to take out his attacker at the same time. When he realised he was over run, Edd fled to the Nether. The Nether Fort By the time FnD and FMB followed Edd to the Nether, he had somehow constructed a massive fortress in the nether. Edd successfully defended the fort from the allied assault, killing Finbar and David with it's laser turrets, and sniping Funk and Ricochet with his sniper rifle. FnD and FMB later learn from Dr Ouroboros that Edd had split his soul into 7 Porkcruxes and that was why they were unable to hurt him. Time Travel and General Evil To stop David (who is the only one who can destroy the Porkcruxes) from defeating him, Edd went back in time to kill David's father, D_2the_addy. Although he successfully killed D_2the_addy initially, Finbar and FunkMasterBlast went back further in time to stop Edd from ever actually killing D_2the_addy, in which they succeeded, and destroyed Edd's time machine. Although Edd laid low for a while mustering his forces, he did plant a bomb in FnD's Solar Fort and attack FMB's Base. The Sacking of Krop During his long exile stuck in the Nether (because of FMB force fielding in the Nether Portal exit), Edd built up an army of Pigmen, Piglords, and other pig people. While FnD and FMB were attempting to destroy the Porkcrux of Fire at Krop, Edd managed to escape from the nether and attack Krop to get the Porkcrux back. In the massive battle between Edd's new Pig Army and the soldiers of Krop, along with FnD and FMB, Edd fired many rounds of TNT upon the city, dealing massive damage. Once FMB and FnD fled and the cities defences were destroyed, Edd Hypersonic bombed and finally anti-matter bombed the city, with no other reason but to teach it a lesson for defying him. Season Four The Pig Army Goes Rampant While The Early Dawn destroyed FnD and FMB's bases, Edd's Pig Army roamed the world unchecked. Under Edd's authority the army destroyed all who did not submit to Edd and the Power of Pork. As a result, the survivors fleeing from Edd's army took refuge in Winterly Rock-FMB's new massive castle, Elysium-FnD's walled city. Porkology Along with taking over much of the world with his armies, Edd also created his own religion, Porkology. With his growing influence Edd used Porkology to recruit more NPC's to his cause. He thus began to demolish all rival religions, including the Old Gods of Tekkit, to attempt to have the entire world within the grasps to his Pork-fueled power. Defeat by FMB In an attempt to create the perfect glaze for the perfect pork, Edd captured Ricochet to fuze his blood with David's for the glaze. He also captured Rory Jr. Blackhammer, with no real reasoning behind the kidnapping. To rescue Ricochet and Rory Jr., FunkMasterBlast and Rory Blackhammer attacked Edd's nether fort through a side entrance. Although Edd was not personally there to fight them, one of his pigmen officers, General Black Pudding and a battalion of pig soldiers fought them, but were defeated. After freeing Ricochet and others from the dungeon, Rob and Rich stole weapons, armour and dynamite from the armoury. After killing the remains of Edd's army there, the destroyed the Fort with dynamite, setting Edd back considerably. Getting a New Base With his nether fort destroyed, Edd began moving his forces to take a new base of operations. With the Dwarven City of Stone Garden already under seige by a portion of the army, Edd decided to reinforce the siege camp. With the entirety of the Pig Army attacking Stone Garden quickly fell. After killing King Stone Garden Edd took control of the keep and took it as his new base. Now as King of Stone garden, Edd created a new nation, the Empire of Pork, of which he was ruler. War with Winterly Rock Using his newfound foothold as the King of Stone Garden Edd set out to make up for the setbacks at his Fort and the Holey Mountain. Increasing his army to an unprecedented size, Edd now marched to Stone Garden, FMB's homeland, with a seeming invincible force of 500 men. Despite victory being right in his grasp, an easy win slipped away when the Army of Winterly Rock defeated Edd's army at Marston Klemp. Edd then began to search for another way to reach and destroy Winterly Rock. Recent Campaigns Since the defeat at Marton Klemp, Edd has had many more successful campaigns. These include infiltrating Winterly Rock with the Mustache Man, sacking numerous villages, capturing a small Mimyrnan town, and a major victory at the Battle of Lorham in which Edd directly participated in. Edd has suffered some minor defeats in this time too, such as the loss of Bogdon Fells and a detachment of the 2nd Army being destroyed in a Mimyrnan Ambush. More recently Edd's 2nd Army has retaken the pass of Bogdon Fells under the command of Lord General Pepperoni. Currently Edd is sending a small force to investigate a portal at Krop. Lord of the Sunny Shore Following a long campaign, Edd and his Poktonian allies captured all of the towns and cities belonging to the Lords of the Sunny Shore. The lords which did not submit to Edd's rule were killed and the rest knelt and proclaimed Edd as Lord of the Sunny Shore. With this title Edd annexed the lords' land into the Pork Empire and brought their armies under his command. A New Ally After seeing a signal of pork which was supposed to show if the perfect pork had been found, Edd traveled by ship went to check it out. Edd ended up finding that it was Finbarhawkes who sent the signal from his new city of Rapture. Finbar, whose fleet had been recently destroyed in the Battle of the Far Sea, was in desperate need of allies and reinforcements in his war with Elysium. After convincing Edd that Rapture would make a powerful ally, with all of its powerful superweapons, an alliance was formed between the two nations. Finbar knelt down and Edd knighted him to Prince of Rapture and Admiral of the the Porkish navy. Edd has given Finbar 30 ships and 500 pork soldiers to attack Elysium while Edd sends his army to attack Winterly Rock. Edd's campaigns Battle to kill Lord Osmond Edd sends a porkish division to assist him in killing Lord Osmond and his troops. Edd later slays The Lord in the battle. Ambush on the Grudgebringers Edd launched an ambush on a Grudgebringer Army marching down the road in order to destroy them to spread Pork by placing his Pork Army in the tress and surprising the Grudgebringers but Captain Morgan Bernhardt, the commander, escapes with few men. The Attempted Murder of FunkMasterBlast Edd sent a porkish squad to capture FunkMasterBlast at Sandy Crack and later kill after Lord Edd was finished interrogating him. Unfortunately Sir Friend Zone Army showed up and saved Funk being seconds away from execution. Siege of Krop While D 2the avid, FunkMasterBlast, Ricochet, and Finbarhawkes were searching the city of Krop for Edd, he secretly entered the city with his porkish army and began destroying it. Krop guards and the team attempted to defend but were driven off, barely managing to escape. The city was in complete ruins and the Mother of Dragons still alive was a tactical victory but strategic failure for Edd. The Twilight Forest Edd came to the Twilight friendly to the local Elven population and showing them many ways to prosper. The high wizards admired Edd and began to trust him but never knew what he was capable of. He gives one of the wizards a Porkcrux in which the Wizard eats and goes insane and blows up the Capital city. The remaining Elves who weren't killed by Edd's purges went into hiding where D 2the avid found then lost in the deep fog caused by Edd and agreed to help them restore the Twilight to normal and rid Edd Siege of Stone Garden Edd having suffered defeats by the hands of FMB and the Mother of Dragons, Edd began laying siege to the fortress of stone garden with the remainder of his army. Before they could finish the siege equipment, though, the Dwarven Vanguard launched a counterattack. Although the Pig Army defeated the vanguard they were unable to take to fortress until the siege equipment was finished. In the second assault on the fortress Edd infiltrated the throne room from the mines and killed the King of Stone Garden. Once the keep was taken, Edd became the new king of Stone Garden. War With Winterly Rock Now with Stone Garden as a base and a larger army than ever, Edd set out to attack and destroy FMB. Unbeknownst to the King, however, was that Rob and Rich had secretly infiltrated Stone Garden and learned of the impending attack. Gathering all of their forces, FMB brought a 100 strong Army from their castle of Winterly Rock to fight the 500 Porkmen of The Army of Pork. The war between Stone Garden and Winterly Rock has not gone well so far for Edd, as some 200 of his soldiers died at the Battle of Marston Klemp in an embarrassing defeat by FMB (who lost only 16 men). Although currently unknown to Edd, he also suffered a defeat at Bogdon Fells, where Woodfolk from Winterly Rock ambushed and captured the outpost there. The Woodfolk disguised themselves as the Porkmen who operated the outpost and prepared to ambush the 2 Army of Pork batallions when they arrived. While the 2nd army was defeated by D_2the_avid and several Mimyrnan troops, the first army successfully arrived. A squadron of porkmen was sent ahead to meet up with what they thought was their own men in the pass and was massacred by FMB's forces. This alerted the main army which promptly marched into the pass, intent on slaughtering everyone in sight. Rob ordered a full retreat, but during the retreat, Ser Friend Zone had marched into the pass with a large amount of soldiers from Kropp. The Kroppish phalanx was effective at holding the Porkmen at bay, but the line was broken when Lord General Pepperoni, Commander of the Porkish forces, ordered several Pork Lords to assault the enemy. The Pork Lords were armed with devastating explosive maces and made short work of the soldiers of Kropp. When defeat was inevitable, Rob ordered the retreat of Winterly Rock's forces. The day belonged to the Army of Pork. Campaign of the Sunny Shore A large campaign led by Edd to "take every town from here and North Bay". The massive military operation was successful, ending with the Battle of Lorham in which all resistance was rooted out. Although many of the towns were scarcely defended the Town of Lorham was had a formidable defense. Nevertheless, the Army of Pork's TNT cannons were able to make short work of Lorham's stone wall. Lorham's Guardsmen fought bravely but ultimately surrendered when Lord Lorham submitted to Edd's rule. Edd continued to travel forth and capture the holds of all of the Lords of the Sunny Shore. The Campaign came to an end when the Army of Pork successfully took the city of Northbay, the largest of the Cities of the Sunny Shore. Allying With Finbar and the Final Batlles Once the Sunny Shore was in his hands, Edd turned his focus once again towards his most powerful enemies, Winterly Rock and Elysium. To accomplish the task of defeating these foes Edd allied his Army of Pork with his former enemy Finbarhawkes. Following a trial for torture of a child, which Finbar's thought was just, he had been exiled from Elysium and was brooding revenge. Edd, after inspecting Finbar's suitable massing of forces and weaponry which he had planned to strike back at Elysium with, donated 30 ships and 500 porkmen to Finbar's Allied Army of Rapture and named him Grand Admiral of the Porkish Navy. While Finbar's marched on Elysium, Edd himself brought a the massive 2nd Pork Army towards Winterly Rock. With the help of his spy, Captain Ross (also known as Mustache Man), Edd infiltrated the city and captured it. Porky Scouts would later report that Elysium had also been destroyed by Finbar, but at the cost of Finbar's life and almost all of his men. Edd seemed to be on the edge of total victory. Corruption is broke Following the Invasion of Elysium, FMB went to Elysium to find if David was still alive. They made their way up to the roof of the palace with D_47the_avid who had the Porkcruxes they stole from Stone Garden. Edd snuck behind the trio and attempted to take the Porkcrux from D_47the_avid, but FunkMasterBlast held Edd off long enough for Richard to knock him into the black hole consuming Elysium in a drastic move to save the world. Whilst doing that, Edd morphed into many forms of his former self seen in previous episodes then finally retuning as SpeedMasterDash. The most notable change FMB recognized was when Edd referred to Ricochet as Rico who he called him before in their Tekkit world. Edd explained that he was corrupted and could not stop himself from the harm he caused. In a final attempt to go back the way they came in, FMB finally reunited, jumped into the Black Hole headed for Minecraft Wars then ending Voltz Wars. SpeedMasterDash (Edd in Minecraft Wars) Following being freed from the the corruption of the Pork by Clone 47 Edd was reverted back to his original form, SpeedMasterDash. Jumping through the black hole at Elysium, Edd was one of the 4 characters from Season 4 to make it into Minecraft Wars. Edd found himself with FunkMasterBlast in the new world and lived with the farmer Nathan until they freed _Ricochet and Clone 47 from the Bandits. Return to Corruption (Aporkalypse) After Edd escaped from the mothership,he landed in a field and was rescued by a man called Albert Swinebelly. Albert took him to his home and told him about Lord Valon and how he liked sausages. Edd then told him about a way to make very good sausage. He built a ring of obsidian stone and preformed the Porkish birthing ritual by sacrificing Albert. Giving him his first batch of newborn porklings and the start of his plans for conquest. Taking the Castle With the now mature Porkmen,Edd prepared to acquire the castle from Lord Valon,he set fire to a town to lure him out of his castle. When Lord Valon and his party was in the forest Edd ambushed him telling him to surrender or die. When he refused Edd and his Porkmen killed him and took his sword. After that Edd walking in to the castle encountered Kendrick who sworn felinity to Edd and was named Master of Pork. Fortifications and Plans With his new castle, Edd began massing a new army of pork.Creating countless new Porkmen warriors through sacrifices, gearing them up with what was left of the castle's steel and made fortifications to the castle. Soon Edd set his eyes on conquering the elven forge of Highleaf,who are surviving descendants of D 2the avid 's elven subjects.Later on Edd's foraging parties became under attack by members of a rebel group. Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Affiliations Category:Season 4 characters Category:Numerous Seasons Category:Voltz Wars: Season 3 Category:Voltz Wars: Season 4 Category:Minecraft Medieval Category:Minecraft Medieval Characters